Shipping:NeoLeagueShipping
---- ]] NeoLeagueShipping (Japanese: サトマサ SatoMasa or マササト MasaSato ) is the belief that and Morrison are a romantic couple. The two first met in Less is Morrison and the two became rivals as well as fast friends. It can be considered a rival to the original LeagueShipping which is the coupling of Ash and his first league rival, Ritchie. Evidence Ash's hints * When Morrison found himself in tight binds during his battle in the Ever Grande Conference, Ash would always cheer him on, which helped Morrison win. * Less is Morrison : When Morrison asked if anyone wanted to sleep outside with him, Ash was the only one who accepted. : While Ash and Morrison are chasing after Team Rocket after they stole their and , respectively, they jumped over a ledge. Morrison didn't make all the way across and almost fell. But Ash caught him and asked, "You okay, pal?" * From Brags to Riches : Ash seems almost angry with Gavin when he started to get the upper-hand on Morrison during their battle. He stated, "Can't believe he can do that to Morrison!" * Choose It or Lose It! : Just when the referee nearly disqualifies Morrison for not sending out a Pokémon to battle, Ash stopped him which gave Morrison another chance. Morrison's hints * During Ash's battles in the Ever Grande Conference, Morrison kept reassuring Ash's friends that he would win no matter what. * Less is Morrison : When Ash had trouble balancing on the tree branch to sleep, Morrison offered him one of his extra hammocks. * Saved By The Beldum : Morrison compliments Ash's Pokémon team. * A Judgment Brawl : Morrison discovered that he would have to face Ash in the next round. He became depressed by this realization and tried to avoid Ash. While he and Metang were pretending that a tree was one of Ash's Pokémon, he stopped it from using because he kept seeing Ash's face. * Choose It or Lose It! : Morrison was not giving it is all in the beginning of his battle with Ash. He only commands his Pokémon to use non-damaging attacks rather than physical attacks giving Ash a clear advantage. : Morrison eventually snaps out of this state after Ash yells at him. He apologizes to Ash for his actions during intermission and tells him that he never expected that he'd find such a great friend during the competition. Other hints * Saved By The Beldum : When Ash and Morrison met up again at the Ever Grande Conference, both of them put both of their hands on each others' shoulders. Similarities * Both Ash and Morrison have astonishing similar personalities that made them almost parallel to one another. Though Morrison is slightly more immature, it was similar to how Ash was during the Indigo League. Because of this, the two would have to compete at everything they did such as eating. Most of the time their competitions would end in ties. * Morrison's reaction to battling Ash in the league was similar to Ash's reaction when he had to battle Ritchie. * Morrison owns a . Ash ended up catching his own some time later.